battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DEathgod65
Re: Badges Oh No problem, I was going to get the information together to attempt to put it up. Busy week for me and not to mention the lack of sleep doesnt help.Knotdead Yett 05:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) BC Singleplayer i (finally) got bad company yesterday, so i'll work on those maps, take some of the workload off of ya HeatedPeteTalk 06:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) well, actually, i usually complete the campaign before the multiplayer, so i'll add to those pages as well HeatedPeteTalk 06:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Gold Article Template I noticed you put that on a few pages. Do you think it would be better to add a golden Frag grenade like on the box of the Gold Edition of BF:BC? I think it would be more fitting to the "Golden" scheme. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be much much more work to make it look good, and may not work at all. Maybe there is a better alternative though - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 13:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I have a friend that's good at Photoshop. If I can get a high resolution picture of the Gold Edition, he could probably edit it so it's just the frag grenade, and also probably so that there's no default background. Shall I ask, or just scrap the idea? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, some may not quite be good enough yet. They may well be, but they may not be. But from now on, I was planning to select FA only from amongst the gold articles - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 13:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Here's the image. It's a PNG file, so there's no background and will fit well with the template. I'll do the honours. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Reading you userpage, I can't help to agree. I hate how, in BFBC, we could find a Vodnik and HMMWV in every map, but it's now rare to find any Vodniks (1 on Port Valdez? wtf?) and how rare an HMMWV is to find. Not to mention Cobra's, only found on Atacama. And MEC... I miss playing as them. I kinda wish they'd made the game a bit more like Battlefield 2, where you could also fight against the PLA and MEC. You know, especially since Russia was like, invading the world, woulda been fun to be those guys fighting Russians... And I really miss using my SPAS-15. It was my favorite gun in BFBC. Meh, nostalgia... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:26, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I would also add how much pump-action shotguns suck in BFBC2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I know. Pointblank range with a SPAS-12, random Recon guy manages to survive 2 shots and no-scopes me. WTF?! Truly, DICE needs to get some real stuff out there. Recycling maps and all is ok, but lack of new content just gets old. Even Onslaught, I enjoyed it for a few nights and it lost its charm after that. The Vietnam expansion had better be good, but I'm getting sceptical because of only 4 new maps :/ SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Me too. I still can't say I'm not excited for it, but I just hope it isn't a cheap remake of BFVietnam. I mean, when they made Battlefield 1943, they said it was a "sequel" to Battlefield 1942. Now that I've actually played Battlefield 1942, they're quite different. And Battlefield 1943 is way too small and simple to be a sequel. The last thing I want is the same for BC2 Vietnam... More so, I'd like to see full new maps for BC2. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 12:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, for the Vietnam expansion, me too. I meant for the normal Bad Company 2 multiplayer, they should make all new maps, or at least include some of the maps from Bad Company. I mean, Par for the Course on Conquest was AWESOME. In fact, just because of spawn camping I really hate Conquest on BC2. I dunno, I still love the game, but there's a lot of space for improvement. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, especially the suburban ones like Ascension. Oasis had to be one of my favorite maps, and I always loved rushing for that Ka-52. And then there was also Valley Run, which I found fun as ever because of the abundance of helicopters and how big the maps were. In fact, it would seem BCs maps are bigger in general... And I really miss the MEC. the Black Eagle was my favorite tank in the game, now it's gone. And the Cobra's super rare and hard to use, since it's in a map FILLED with helicopters and tanks. Eh, I'm gonna play BC now, just to get the feel again :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Just stopped, lol I was just having fun on Par of the Course, capturing the RU base with the F2000. Have you ever noticed the guns have no recoil? Well, jeez, I've killed my fare share of Black Eagles, but I just like the look of them. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) BC was my first game too, but I sorta cheated to get the F2000. Basically, if you get the BF2142 demo and make a profile and submit it to the BF Veteran, you get the F2000, regardless if you played another game or not. And hence, i got the F2000. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! I'm new here so, can you show/teach me what are the policies and rules here? Thanks. [[User:Munchable901|'''''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?']] 18:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, Bondpedia already showed it to me. So what's up? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 05:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I am an Xbox guy. Not that I think the PS3 is bad or anything. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 16:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel like giving out my gamertag just yet. I mean, I just met you yesterday. :) [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 03:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:BC Template Yeah, I was skeptical about that too. I thought it would look nice, but then, when I finished, it looked a bit messy. I decided to leave it, see what others think. I'll edit it out. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction Would you be interested in participating in that story I was talking about a while back? Check my newest blog... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) |} Usergroup Question Hey! I got an idea for a usergroup, "Destruction Lovers" It's about if you like blowing things up in Battlefield games. Do I make a blog post to ask for people to join first? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 03:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, after creating the blog, should a make a page? or do I wait for people to join in first? (blog is in preview mode yet) [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 15:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I make it like a sub page? LIke this: User:Munchable901/Destruction Lovers ? [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 16:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron I am now making a formal complaint against user:TheManOfIron for trolling, edit boosting, and causing offence on my blog pages. I request, no, demand that disciplinary action be taken immediately in the form of banishment. At minimum, TheManOfIron is no longer to be allowed to post on by blog, ever. This is a formal complaint. Archive Question Hey, just wondering, why do most people here archive they're talk pages at like below 30 or 40 sections, isn't it supposed to be 100? [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 23:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Please have a say here 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'''File Not Found]] 12:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield Vietnam Factions I saw you made an article for Task Force 116. See, the way Battlefield Vietnam works is that the USA has 3 different factions: US Army, USMC, and MACV. They all have their own specific kits, Task Force 116 have the same equipment as the 2nd Battalion, 7th Cavalry, because they're both US Army. What I think we should do is make a page for the US Army, and list all the groups into there. What do you think? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that too. I'll look around and play the game a bit and determine which faction's which. They can easily be defined by their equipment, like the US Army will have a Mossberg 500 rather than a CAR-15 and the USMC will have an M21 rather than an M40, etc. Generally, instead of making a page for each regiment, just make one for US Army, USMC and MACV. This should help a lot in distinguishing them. I'm not so sure about the vehicles, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) When you're done, make sure to edit the "Factions of Battlefield Vietnam" template, so they link towards the good articles, rather than all of them linking to the United States of America page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I could help for some of it, if you want. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) page userboxes as part of a clean-up of userboxes, some userboxes (the "User likes" userboxes) on your page have been deleted at source. you'll need to replace them with the generic template HeatedPeteTalk 15:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It just means that instead of having an entire page dedicated to "This user likes" userboxes such as on the CoD wiki, we can just have the one template that can be used for all userboxes, and put a list of file names for stuff that users may like to put on their userbox HeatedPeteTalk 16:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) For your entertainment tonight. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Imrlybord7#Block_needed.3F http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bondpedia#MOI.2C_he_needs_a_break http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dolten#Hey http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheManOfIron#Quit_arguing. RE:TMOI Well, all based upon relations once settled at the CoD Wiki, a dispute between TMOI and PGB arose and came around here, and we're discussing who should be blocked, at this point, TMOI indefinitely, and for how long. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) No, not what happened. TMOI said some nasty things multiple times after being asked to quit well over four times, so I said he should be blocked for it since it is wikia property. DEath, can you either email me or go on IRC (new channel) so we can talk privatly please - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Military Branches I've made/remade/modifies a few pages for military branches. If you want to edit United States Marine Corps, base it on how I organized United States Navy SEALs, ok? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) PGB/TMOI Inquiry You may have noticed that, to try to conclude the TMOI/PGB conflict, a small, private inquiry is being established. We intend to use statements from both sides, plus the evidence in various places, to decide who was at fault and what should be done. As you're an admin, I'm inviting you to take part in this. If you are interested, or even if you aren't, please send me an email so details can be confirmed. If you don't already have my email, you'll find a link at the bottom of the sidebar when you visit my userpage. Please reply by email, not talkpage. ''' Thanks. - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 19:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I apologize. I wasn't aware that you were names Bondpedia. -- [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 20:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Template:Signatures/DEathgod65 2 This is too big for BF:SIG, can you please alter it - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Request Featured Content Please read Forum:Request Featured Content Changes. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Pics Cool! Except the guy in the master chief armour is a bit late, as my friend made a suit of SPARTAN armour with a fully working HUD! - HeatedPeteTalk - 11:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Errr.....the main guy in Halo 3 (whatever his name is). - HeatedPeteTalk - 12:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is still pretty cool to go meet some of the guys making a top-end video game. Closest I got was when a guy from Ubi visited my graphics class. - HeatedPeteTalk - 12:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i need confirmation, please! Hey. Sorry bout this, but this user's user page said that these two sections on the user page can be edited by anyone. If you don't understand me, lemme explain down below: 1. I checked this guyz user page. 2. Two of his user page sections said "This is your user page. Write something here to tell about yourself to the communtity" or something like that. Can I edit it?! I want you to confirm it with me. You see, I know you can't edit user's user pages, but what about this guyz one? Anyways, the user is Ukimies. Anyways, can you check it out for me, plz? Thanks!!!! |Talk|Battlefield Bad Company: 2 01:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok thx Okay. Thanks alot. I now see what you are talking about. Thank god I asked! If I edited it, I could have been blocked! Thanks for answering my call! |Talk|Battlefield Bad Company: 2 02:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images uh..yeah. From the battlefield heroes game window. - 16:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Print screened both while on BFH, then stuck it in paint and cropped the images - 17:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Well, seeing as we're October 1st now... :Oh, and for the record, you're doing really nice work on BF2, keep going at it and ask me if you need any help! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Look You mean the boxes on the top bar. There are very restrictive limits. There can only be 4 main menus, and each can have no more than 7 links in them - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Wow, how did I let that one pass? Oops, thanks for reminding me. By the way, I saw your recent image uploads: if you're printscreening them, try making them in .png. It's a better quality image. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it was The President that told me, but you're welcome. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:20, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just gonna remind you to take the images of BF2 in .png. I did all my first images in .jpg, but I'm going to replace them all with .png files. So better you take the better images now before you upload a bunch of .jpg files. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 14:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) File:L85.jpg don't ya find it rather funny that the picture is of British soldiers, yet wikia's copyright stuff means that it has to have a DoD/US Federal thingy on it. I do. Oh, and good luck on ya exams. Mine start in January and don't stop till June :-( - 15:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hope you got the grades you were looking for. I dunno how im menna get 11 A*s though. - 16:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Parachutes Every BF game other than BFBC has parachutes. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) MoH i see you added Medal of Honor to your list of games. Enjoying it? - 18:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Background Yes, actually. That seems like a perfectly fitting idea. However, I don't have the resources to make the image... I think Bond made the one we have right now, or maybe a Wikia staff member. Arrgh, I don't know. We'll have to keep that idea in mind. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think Joeplay might be able to help us. I'll ask him. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :You may just be in a bit of luck. i could modify the BFBC2V image to fit the current background, but it would take some time. - 18:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) If it can be done in about two weeks time, I think that'd be great! 18:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :That was me; forgot to log in. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 18:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wait... Why yes, actually, it is! That's quite remarkable that you figured that out; no one else ever has, lol. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, one thing is wrong. The first "T" is for Tucker, and the last one for Tex, because Tex technically doesn't have a rank (remember, I made this before I even saw Season 3). SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:46, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: thanks. YuriKaslov 03:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) BFBC Oasis Can you just quickly read the Bases section of the Conquest section of the BFBC section of the Oasis article? I wasn't too sure of some things, considering I haven't played that map in a while. In particular, I wasn't sure about the emplacements and about the name of the flag in the middle of the map (I just called it "Center", because is had to do something with it being in the middle). Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) USN - BF1942 Here's a little something I thought you might like... --SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I know. Naval warfare is totally awesome in BF1942. Wait, can't you do anything with the USS Essex in BF2? Anyways, I'll try to get more documentation on the USN and IJN ships; that's something we're lacking here :/ SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 17:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's it??? Bummer. You're pretty much right, then. I wonder why it was taken out... Naval Warfare in BF1942 feels so awesome. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) BF2 vehicle stats If ever you get the time to put in some full, accurate damage and armor stats for BF2 you can look here. I'm not forcing you, but it's there if you want it. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Help A lot of stuff. What I know you could do is just continue working on BF2. Get images and continue making vehicle infoboxes. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Evolution Yo, what's "Evolution"? Referring to the Maps/BFV template. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) BC2 iPhone images Did you actually copyright these images to yourself? Because if you didn't, your images fall into the Public Domain and the licensing template will have to be replaced by . And if it's an in game image, you mustn't forget to add . SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Overdue, but... 15:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC)}} Locking comments on blogs How did you do it?... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry about it :P Btw, you should vote! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:05, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Photo It's from a mod of Medieval II: Total War called the Mongolo-Tatar Invasion, focusing on the Mongol invasions of Europe. Also, when I saw that image I was like "OMGWTFBBQ, that looks awesome." SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Total War is a great strategy series. It makes for some really epic scenarios too. Like that image I have there is only about a dozen horse archers from a unit of 125. And behind those hills were hundreds of infantry, and hundreds of cavalry. You can seriously have battles of 2000 men on each side clashing. If your friend is into Japanese things, I'm sure he'd love it (unless by Japanese things you mean anime and manga, in which case I'm not so sure). I know I'd love it XD Also, make sure his comp is good enough O.o SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No kidding it's awesome! And there are all sorts of them. You can take Rome TW, which (duh) the Roman Empire era, and there's also Empire TW, which is the late renaissance and colonial eras, as well as Napoleon, Shogun II, and Medieval II, plus all the expansions. Not to mention, there are MODS, SO MANY MODS. Some people even made like, Star Wars mods, and there are some really good Lord of the Rings mods too. ::BTW, I've noticed the images you uploaded for some of the BFV maps, for exmample this one. Notice how pixelised it is. Well, instead of using those "official" ones, be creative and take some of your own, like I did for Operation Hastings or Guadalcanal. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) "only" or "only named" I don't recall there being any female characters in any of the other BF games, nor even any multiplayer character models. Care to enlighten me? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose that does. Ok then. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :There was also a female battle commander in 2142 i think. Death to the false emperor! 14:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hmm. I'm not really sure. All you'd need is two images that are 1200 pixels high and 600px wide, and then you simply use the coding on Template:Userpage background to position the images on the side of the screen. I'd recommend skewing the focus of the image (such as the soldiers on my userpage) to one side of the image, so that people with smaller screens can view the images at their normal zoom. - 14:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't congratulate me! Congratulate DICE and Paint.NET! - 14:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: The kid has got to be a teen with a serious hormonal imbalance if he feels the urge to constantly fight with me. I'd love to leave it be if I could, but he doesn't cease to antagonize me even after comments are locked down, as you can see here Yuri(Leave a message!) 17:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wikia chat I haven't personally followed it up, I don't know if anyone else has - 18:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC)